


Way too many dead bodies

by Lasagna482



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasagna482/pseuds/Lasagna482
Summary: modern era au they're all like 25 and on a case and yee I'm terrible at descriptions
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee, Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Kudos: 10





	Way too many dead bodies

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is probably rly bad sorry if theres any grammatical mistakes I'm not good at grammar and ya

Since Daisy and I were at Deepdean, a lot has happened. We are now 25 and live in London. We opened up our detective agency, The Wells and Wong Detective Agency. The Junior Pinkertons are still our rivals, but we do team up with them on cases. Alexander and I started dating after our trip to Egypt and he proposed two years ago and we got married the next year. 

For one of the cases we were working on with them, the amount of murder kept getting higher and higher much to my distaste as I still do not like dead bodies. We had so far found three bodies and I hoped that would be it. Sadly I was not that lucky. When I woke up that day, I wasn't feeling very well but it’s not like I'm going to miss work. I just ignored it and went around getting ready for work. Before we left ALexander asked, “ Hazel, are you okay? You don't look very good.” I said I was fine and that was the end of that. In the car, I started to feel really nauseous which was weird as I only get travel sickness from boats. Somehow, I managed not to throw up. 

When we got to the place we were investigating, we met up with Daisy and George. We decided we were going to split up into pairs, Daisy and I, and Alexander and George. My nausea had luckily mostly gone away. Daisy and I walked around looking for stuff, and then I saw her crouch over something. I looked over and saw the most grotesque dead body I had ever seen. The throat was ripped open, the stomach impaled, gunshot wounds all over, and a cracked open head in a pool of blood and brains. Immediately my nausea resurfaced, worse than ever, and I felt faint.

I quickly backed up away from the body and ran into a column. Daisy had taken out her phone and was calling Alexander and George. She had not seen my reaction to the body, but she heard me as I threw up everywhere. She ran over and said, “ Oh my gosh Hazel! Are you ok?” I replied by saying, “Does it look like I’m okay?” and then I threw up again. I felt even more faint and I blacked out as I heard George and Alexander running towards us. When I woke up, I was in the backseat of our car. George and Daisy were in the front and cursing about the London traffic, trying to get me back to Alexander and I’s flat as quick as possible. Alexander looked really scared. When he saw I was up, he said,” Hazel, why did you insist on going to work if you didn't feel well?” I tried to answer, but my voice was not working and I had trouble understanding what he had said. I tried to sit up, as I was taking up most of the back seat, but I didn't work. I got really dizzy and felt as if I was about to throw up again. I gave up on trying to sit up. 

I laid back down and some of the dizziness and nausea went away but I still felt terrible. George said, “ Good we’re almost to your flat, and Hazel you are going to rest and Alex will take care of you and if you guys need anything he will call us. Daisy and I will go back to work and check on you later. And when we do, we’re going to pick up a pregnancy test for you.” Finally, my voice seemed to work again. “Pregnant? No, I’m not pregnant! I can’t be! I just have a stomach bug or something!” George of course, had his reasons. “ One, the nausea. I'm guessing you've been feeling nauseous since you woke up. You fainted!” Alex interrupted saying, “ you go from happy to really moody and angry. You've started eating a ton of brussel sprouts and squashed fly biscuits, both which you hate and stopped eating chocolate bourbon biscuits which you loved and you’ve been throwing up a lot more recently.” Then Daisy interrupted saying, “ And you told me you can barely get your feet in your shoes. Your ankles are really swollen and yeah face it Hazel you are pregnant.” I didn’t feel like arguing and anway they did seem kinda right…. 

When we got to our flat, I changed into pajamas and then I just got in bed and slept like the dead till almost seven at night. When I woke up, Daisy, George, and Alexander were in the sitting room. Alexander looked nervous as I had been sleeping for almost eight hours. When Alexander saw I was up and ran up to me and hugged me, saying, “ God Hazel you scared me so much! You never sleep this much!” I responded, “ Can I have food? I'm starving!” Daisy butted in, saying” Not until you take the pregnancy test. Then you can eat” “Ughhhhh fine Daisy but only cause I’m so hungry!” I did the test, and after that, I made myself a cup of noodles as I needed food and was famished. As I ate, the test was sitting and when I finished, we checked it. 

What do you know, George Mukherjee was right. I am pregnant. Daisy and Geoge laughed like maniacs and Alexander was so excited. “Oh Hazel, we’re gonna have a kid of our own!!!!!” I was crying because I was so happy. Daisy said while still laughing like a maniac, “ Enjoy being pregnant Hazel Wong!”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
